The Rocky KH Show
by Damned Darkness
Summary: AkuRoku: A school play...JUST a school play or a blooming romance...Reheasal just goes wrong sometimes, but there might be a secret behind it...Do you really want to find out...or leave it alone... MORE CHAPTERS MIGHT BE ADDED


What a Good way to spend Halloween, a Kingdom Heats and Rocky Horror Fic…Got to Love it…I've fallen in LOVE with the movie….I'm obsessed…

So ^-^ first time wif this so….HERE WE GO!

"Oh, BRAD!"

Stroking "his" head I spoke softly like it was a secret. "It's going to be alright Janet..." I kept stroking the hair until I noticed it was a wig and looked down to find a HIM. "YOU!" I shot up from my position in shock.

"Hehe, I'm afraid so Brad..." Looking at me in an evil smirk with his overly makeup face… "BUT ISN'T NICE?" He said flipping my legs up and having him placing them firmly on his shoulders, but I quickly pulled away in anger and again shock. "NO!" I said staring at the person in front of me. "W-WHAT DID YOU DO TO JANET?" I shouted at him in desperate assault to find his answer. "Oh...Why? You WANT me to do something to her?" The other asked questionably looking at me with his fingers rubbing his chin.

"NO, NO, NO!" Swaying my hands quickly back and forth trying to make him get the point. "Well….Let Pleasure take you over…" The other said then gently pushing me down into the bed bringing his lips onto my neck nibbling and suckling on it slowly. I shut my eyes harshly trying not the think about what the other is doing to my body, but a slight grunt feel from my lips as he slowly made his way down kissing down my chest.

The other raped his leg around mine only for finally gravity set as I fell off the bed. "AH-!" Face first into the wood stage. Man did that hurt like a bitch.

"CUT!" Yelled the play director. This was Marluxia, the GAYEST director ever and of course we got him for our school play…

"Ok, Axel…NO DOING ANYTHING THAT'S NOT IN THE SCRIPT!" Yelled the pink haired director throwing the large script at Axel's head from behind the curtain. "OW!"

"Axel….you fucking deserve it…" I said getting up from the floor and taking my fake glasses off and placing my hands on my hips while looking at my best friend.

"Oh and why is that?" He asked sternly looking at me.

"BECAUSE YOU WERE D-DOING….. 'THAT'!" I yelled at the other in front of me, mad and embarrassed as ever. Me and Axel has been friends ever since Preschool when he took my chocolate chip cookie…Yes…a COOKIE

But before he could say any word Marluxia yelled out… "OK, TIME OUT!" Getting up from his chair. "WE CAN GO HOME FOR THE DAY!"

So quickly I ran off to the back of the stage to my changing room and change out of these awful uncomfortable underwear that I had to wear.

While changing in my room I could hear the clicks of Axel's Heels walking down the hallway to his own room. But I also could hear muffled words from him outside my door.

"God damit….I fucking messed up…now Roxas hates me!" The muffled sound of a groan was followed by his words.

I leaned up more against the door to hear better, hoping to hear maybe a dark secret about him.

"I-I got to tell him sooner before Thanksgiving….I got to go to the stupid Camp for the misunderstood….Mother never understood my love for the flames of a fire…"

I spoke quietly so he couldn't hear me. "Tell me wha-"Then it hit me.

Him asking me if I wanted to go the school dance with him for fun since I wasn't dating, the time on Valentine's Day he bought me a plush sea salt ice cream….and now….w-when he did that to me…Axel loved me…Not in the brotherly-love way….but the I-want-to-fuck-you kind of way….

"O-Oh god…" I ran from the door and finished changing and ran out the door hoping Axel would NEVER talk to me again….I just found out my best friend is Gay….and he Loved me…

I quickly ran out of the School tripping on the steps and again falling on my face. "AHH!"

The hard concrete hitting my face not holding the blow. Then I heard a crack and I would have guessed it….My phone…

"Ahh….SHIT" Getting up from the ground I reach into my pocket, pulling it out to find a large crack in it. "Damit..." I hissed out…

"Now I can't call my Mum to pick me up…."

While talking out loud to myself I didn't notice the school door opening to reveal my redheaded best friend in his normal clothes, hair, and no makeup.

"Roxas?" He said looking at me questionably while I was yelling at my phone for breaking. "WHY DID YOU BREAK, YOU GAY ASS PHONE!"

"Roxas~?" He said again a bit louder walking closer to me and reached out to touch my shoulder to get my attention.

I felt a hand then grab my shoulder and I sprang up from my position to see that it was Axel behind me. My eyes widen at his sight, but I try to take it smooth. "U-Umm….H-Hey Axel..." I said adding a scared laugh.

"Umm…Hey Roxas…" Axel said looking away a bit before he regained himself looking back down at me. "Umm…can I-I tell you something Roxas?" He asked me in a soft voice. "U-Uh-Uhh…sure…I guess..."

I already knew what he was going to say….I was scared to be asked out by my best friend….and plus he was a GUY.

"Ok…but first, close your eyes…" he said while putting down his note bag down on the ground filled with colored leaves then looking at me straight in the eye. I looked back at him and followed his order closing my eyes tightly waiting for my fate.

"O-Ok Axel what nex-"But before I could finish a warm pair of lips fell onto my cold and slightly chapped lips staying there without any movement from them. My eyes widened at his action wanting to push his friend away and run away not wanting to do anything about the redhead. The lips slightly added a bit more pressure making me more dazed and slowly I started to close my eyes again. Letting in his warmth.

I started adding pressure against his own lips making Axel want even more. Axel grabbed my wrist pushing my back into the grass forcing me against the school sign pinning my down. This added more pressure to our lip lock making my groan a bit, only to make Axel wanting even more.

Ever so slowly I felt a lick at my lips, a tongue wanting entry…which I gladly accepted. I opened my mouth a bit, just enough for the redhead's tongue to explore around my mouth. His tongue slowly slithers inside running around the roof of it and sonly connecting his with mine.

I short moan came from the back of my throat as our tongues connected, making mine move around with his. I wrapped my arms around him pulling him closer to my body as our tongues batted. Axel obviously won the battle and ran the whole trail of my mouth, then slowly pulling our mouth apart only leaving a connection of spit on our tongues.

I looked into Axel's eyes, while he looked back into mine. My face was fully flushed from our actions. I just made out with my bestfriend.

"A-Axel.." I whispered to him. "I love you Roxas…" He spoke back at me in a whisper. My heart started to beat faster at the acual sound of those 3 words…I felt for Axel….I-I loved Axel…

"I-I Love you to…A-Axel.." I said blushing more.

"Well….that's good….Im happy that you do…" Axel said while smiling softly at me before kissing my head. Again I blushed at the action. I felt loved and it felt….perfect…

I smiled back at him and hugged him tightly smelling his scent. I've never noticed how much Axel smelled sooo good….Cinniamon, peppermint and a hint of smoke filled my nose. I just knew it was Axel.

He chuckled as I hugged him and he stroked my blonde curls. "But you know Roxy….When we so do it…You have to scream out Frank-N- Furter…. 'O-Ohh….FRANK! O-Oh go-gosh….mmnhg…' "

I blushed about the color of his hair as he emphasized the point. He just kept on laughing as I blushed. "W-What if I don't?" I asked questionably.

"OOhh….then I would have to punish you…. 'Brad' " He said smirking down at me, while my eyes widen in fear and Exitment. I cant wait…

I already know I'm going to spend a happy life with Axel..my best friend…my crush…my new boyfriend…and soon to be Lover…

Both of us walked off to his place holding hands as a new found couple…while Marluxia came from behind a tree smirking a wide smile.

"Ahh…I just love young Love….Perfect plan…." He said still smirking while walking to his car, in shear enjoyment.

^-^ well….tell me what ya think…and srry that I suck at makeout scenes T^T im new to it….but if you want a smexy chapter then ^-^ ask me…

Well….plz review x3

Axel: o.o Im a of a sudden a tranny? .

Damned: ^-^ hehe, yep…

Roxas: T^T u made me BRAD?

Damned: O_O' srry….it went with my plot….

Axel: ;3 don't complain roxy….I got a little action out of u, u little emo blonde ^-^ -huggles him-

Roxas: T^T get away from me….. –glares and pushes him off and walkes away-

Damned: XD REJECTED!

Axel: . s-shut up…

Damned: :3 nope…

Roxas: -.- -in corner and holds a Plz review sign-


End file.
